warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Chapter 5
Chapter description ''Lionkit's PoV :Lionkit wakes up in his nest. A draft ruffles his golden fur, and he wonders where his brother, Jaykit, is. He feels sick at the memory of Jaykit laying limp in the clearing, but tries to assure himself that he'll be fine. He sees Leafpool and Brambleclaw crouched over his brother's limp shape, and for a moment Lionkit thinks he's dead. A shiver runs down his spine, and turns to wake Hollykit, who sleeps next to him. :He whispers to his sister that it's cold in the nest without Jaykit, but she murmurs that he'll be back soon. Lionkit retorts against her words, saying it was weird without their brother. Hollykit simply tells Lionkit to go back to sleep, and rolls over, drifting back into her rest. Her brother feels a tug of sorrow, knowing that Jaykit should always be with him and Hollykit. :The golden kit closes his eyes, but Jaykit's shape fills his thoughts again. Telling himself that it was his fault, Lionkit thinks that his brother could be dead. The fox cubs had chased him, or could've found the hollow. Another possibility is Jaykit could've been laying on the ground, dead. He stands up, needing fresh air. He peeks over to where Daisy sleeps. He sees that her cream fur blends into Ferncloud's gray pelt. Ferncloud's whiskers twitch as she dreams, with her kits snuggled against her flank comfortably. Lionkit flicks his tail as he walks out from the nursery, cold air stinging at his pelt, and the frosty ground below causes his paw pads to ache. :The golden tabby kit looks up at the night sky, relieved that StarClan allowed his brother to live another day in ThunderClan, and thinks about going to meet him in the medicine den. As Lionkit scans the dark clearing, he spots two shapes, Dustpelt and Spiderleg, who go up to Stormfur when the gray tom returns from hunting. Spiderleg asks if any borders were crossed, such as the new one with ShadowClan, prompting Brackenfur to assure him ShadowClan has stayed on their side of the border. :Dustpelt replies the pine tree Clan better not trespass, since if he catches one across the scent line, he'll tear their pelt off. Spiderleg points out Brackenfur's flank scar, reminding him how ShadowClan dared Firestar about it before. Lionkit remembers how the ThunderClan leader gave up the stretch of land after many violent battles, clearly not interested in having territory that did no good for his Clanmates. Stormfur says Firestar is right to give it up, causing Dustpelt to snap that ThunderClan has never given up territory before. :Spiderleg paces in a circle, recounting the amount of Twolegs that will travel to the patch of land come greenleaf, but still insists Firestar should've kept it instead of surrendering. The black tom and Stormfur exchange glares, and Spiderleg hisses they gave up only barren land. Dustpelt talks about Brambleclaw's choice to agree with Firestar, seeming to mock him, angering Lionkit, who slides out his claws as he listens. Stormfur comes to the conclusion the territory now belongs to ThunderClan, and, out of rage, Spiderleg spits that he doesn't care about ThunderClan, because he isn't really one of them. :Brackenfur intervenes, pointing out the choice has already been made, although the stubborn black tom persists that ShadowClan will now take more territory from them. The golden-brown tabby replies Firestar did ShadowClan a favor, for their leader was only being wise; Dustpelt brings up how interested Onestar and Leopardstar appeared when he made the announcement, angrily exclaiming they think ThunderClan is defenseless. :Spiderleg considers WindClan expanding their territory into the woods, because of how Onestar has been treating his once-friend, Firestar. Stormfur asks if they really think their leader will give up prey-rich forests, gaining the agreement of Dustpelt. Brackenfur mentions how quiet Leopardstar has been after Hawkfrost died, but he doesn't explain what happened, only because Firestar simply told his Clan Hawkfrost's body was found on patrol. :Lionkit recalls trying to ask his father about his uncle, but got no answers, seeing as Brambleclaw was reluctant to tell the story. He wonders what Hawkfrost had been doing on ThunderClan's territory, and remembers him as the RiverClan deputy who was stabbed in the throat with a fox trap. As he tries to hear the warriors better, Mousepaw nearly runs into him, but doesn't give him away to Dustpelt. :The apprentice questions what Dustpelt and Stormfur are arguing over. Lionkit explains it's over Firestar's decision to give up the barren land to ShadowClan, and how Spiderleg told Stormfur he wasn't a true ThunderClan cat. Lionkit asks if the half-Clan cat really is one of ThunderClan, which causes Mousepaw to warn him not to say it directly to Stormfur. Dustpelt calls Mousepaw's name; the gray-and-white tom swiftly hides Lionkit and approaches his mentor, who tells him to go his nest. He obeys the order, and heads off. :Lionkit slinks back into the nursery, drifting into a doze as he thinks about his conversation with Mousepaw, figuring most cats aren't lucky enough to be Clan-born, but questions why cats argue with Stormfur and Brook, since they're loyal. Characters Major *Dustpelt *Spiderleg *Stormfur *Brackenfur }} Minor *Hollykit *Daisy *Ferncloud *Mousepaw }} Mentioned *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Onestar *Leopardstar *Hawkfrost *Ashfur *Squirrelflight *Brook }} Errors *Ferncloud is mistakenly described as being dark gray. *Hawkfrost is mentioned as RiverClan's deputy, despite being demoted before his death. Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Hoofdstuk 5 Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages